Sing To Me, Our Song
by FeistyDreams
Summary: Kaname gets her 10-hour karaoke session, along with Sousuke and their friends from Jindai High. Will cross through all sorts of emotions, from silliness, to seriousness, to love, to loneliness as they sing, for fun or to let their emotions known.
1. Run For Your Life

**AN: For anyone that reads ATF, this is completely outside that timeline, so don't associate anything in that story to this.  
**

**This is a 'for fun' piece, really. Something to write when I need a break from my more serious stories although, I just can't help it, there is SOME… vague… plot to this. Takes place in November, after Kaname drags Sousuke back to Japan.**

**Also, you can thank the amazing Chris Ganale for this fic, as he's the one that planted the idea in my head.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Sing To Me, Our Song - Chapter One - Run For Your Life**

There was to be an announcement.

That was what Kaname had said to her friends, telling them to meet her on the school roof during the lunch period. She had yet to show up, and the group was standing there wondering what was taking her so long when she had been the one to make them show up. They were _hungry_. The friends she had chosen to assemble were Tokiwa Kyouko, Onodera Kyotarou, Kazama Shinji, Tsubaki Issei, and Inaba Mizuki.

Tsubaki looked around at everyone there and muttered under his breath. When Kaname had asked him to meet there he had thought that perhaps this was it, his efforts had paid off and she would be asking him on a date. But with so many people gathered there he wondered if that was so. Then again, perhaps she was afraid of rejection, and wanted a crowd there so that he would be forced to say 'yes' or make her cry in front of everyone. As a man he could do no such thing, of course, it would go against his code of honor. She did not need to go to such measures though. He lowered his head to hide his expression as he grinned with triumph.

Kyouko sighed, leaning against the face, looking down at the school yard and wondering where her friend was. She wanted to eat! Kaname knew how much she looked forward to lunch! It was unfair to make her stand up there waiting before she could eat something. She should have told them to meet when lunch was half over instead of bringing them out there at the beginning if she wasn't even going to show up on time. She yawned and stretched, glancing longingly at the door to the stairwell, wishing her friend would come bursting out of it soon and say whatever it was she wanted to say.

What could it be, anyways? Once the lunch bell had rang she had stood up with a grin and said 'Meet you on the rooftop,' then she chased Sousuke out of the room when he had quickly retreated from the room. With the way she had chased him she wondered if perhaps it had something to do with him. _Ooh, _maybe they were dating! Maybe that was the announcement. She made sure her camera was readily accessible, and turned to face the door head on. She would be ready.

Finally, what she was waiting for. The door was thrown open, smashing against the wall and Tsubaki, who had the misfortune of having been leaning against that particular wall, smashed in, leaving an indent in the shape of his body. Kaname strode forward with a triumphant smirk, Sousuke being towed along by a leash she had formed from the rope they used in gym class when playing tug-of-war or the likes. He had his arm trapped in the rope as well, keeping himself from being strangled.

Kaname held up a bag and grinned. "Since Sousuke here delayed the meeting, he was kind enough to pay for everyone's lunches! Here, Ono-D, this is yours, and," she dropped the rope and stepped on it, having already kept it on a short length Sousuke found himself forced to kneel on the ground beside her like the dog he was being treated like. She passed out everyone's lunches, shoved a plain roll in Sousuke's mouth, then sat on his back and started eating her own lunch.

Sousuke sighed mentally, using his captured arm to hold the roll as he ate, resenting the treatment. That morning he and Kaname had gotten into one of their fights that ended with him bruised and her not talking to him. He still did not understand why she had gotten angry this time. She had said something about a meeting on the rooftop, so naturally he had assumed she wanted him to provide protection for this meeting. He had said that he needed to return to his apartment for his sniper rifle and that was when she struck, dragging him the rest of way to school by the collar without a word past 'be there or else.'

So, she was putting his skills to the test, was his next line of thought. Very well, so when the bell had rang for lunch he immediately left to set up, since she had not given him the chance to before. Why she had hunted him down, yelled at him, beat him with her fan, and then dragged him up there by force after raiding his wallet, he did not understand. Now he was being used as a bench. At least she had been considerate enough to pick up his own lunch with everyone else's when she stole his money.

After everyone had a chance to eat something and were more amenable, she grinned and threw her arm up in the air excitedly, throwing her weight back in a way that nearly caused Sousuke to topple them both, balancing delicately on one arm as he was. "We're going to have a ten-hour karaoke marathon again! All of you are coming or else!" She laughed, moving even more. Sousuke tried not to growl at the mistreatment, instead keeping them aloft with a tenacity that awed everyone watching. He knew if he let her fall, he'd be even more miserable later.

Kyouko groaned, the only veteran of Kaname's ten-hour-karaoke session from first year. "Kana-chan, we were so tired the next day!"

"I know, but it's so much fun! Since tests are over we all need to unwind, don't you think! Come on! It'll be fun!"

Tsubaki had finally recovered from being smashed into the wall, rubbing his bloody nose and settling down to eat sullenly. It was not what he had been hoping to hear. He did agree to go however, not wishing to disappoint Kaname. He made a mental note to request the day off from work. When all was said and done, everyone had agreed to go. Not having suffered before, they were all intrigued and wanted in on the action, and Kyouko really just wanted to hear Sousuke's awful singing, which Inaba had decided to go on about the moment 'karaoke' and 'Sousuke' were able to be used in the same sentence again.

Kaname leapt off Sousuke, causing him to finally crash to the ground with a painful thud. He lay there for several long moments, afraid to move for fear of Kaname's wrath. She stretched and held her arms behind her head, grinning with excitement, "Great! Tomorrow then!" she turned back to the door and stopped to whistle sharply and tap her thigh, "C'mon Sousuke! Let's go!"

Sousuke stood up quickly and heeled, following her off the roof while everyone was left to talk about their new plans and finish off their lunches. As they walked down the stairs he looked over at her, "Chidori, could I remove the rope now?"

"Are you going to be a good boy and not run off anywhere?"

He sighed, "Yes, Chidori."

She giggled and stopped on the step below him to reach up and pull the heavy rope over his head. "All right, good," she paused, looking down at the ground while coiling the rope. Shyly, she looked up at him, her eyes hiding under cover of her bangs and she bit her lip nervously. She knew she had mistreated him, but she had been really excited about the plans, and then he had just run off like that! It was hard for her to outright apologize, but the least she could do was offer him something in return for having put up with the punishment. "Hey, why don't you come over for dinner tonight, Sousuke? Ah, I can let you listen to some of my CDs so you don't feel so confused tomorrow!" she laughed nervously.

Sousuke stared at her, wondering briefly about the sudden change in her behavior before writing it off as typical Kaname. He really ought to be used to her mood swings, but he still found her as confusing as ever. Slowly, he nodded, "I appreciate it." He really did, too. Her dinners were always wonderful and he had not been looking forward to the idea of trying to pretend he was not completely clueless when it came to music again. She had lent him CDs before to listen to, but he had not gotten around to them since she had given them to him right before he had been recalled from Tokyo at the end of October.

Kaname smiled and clapped her hands together, "Great! Hey, maybe we should go find you some clothes, too. Do you have anything besides your uniform, fatigues, and what you wore when you pretended to be Shirai?" He shook his head and she nodded to herself, "I thought so. After school we'll do some shopping, since we don't have to stay for anything today."

"Very well," he agreed. He hoped that at least this time he would not be forced into clothes he felt uncomfortable in. All he really owned were different sets of fatigues and the t-shirts and tank tops he wore under them. Owning some more civilian clothes would be good, he figured, he just had a hard time feeling comfortable in anything that wasn't combat ready. He didn't care for the school uniform, either, but he put up with it since he really had no choice.

The two finished their descent in a comfortable silence, reaching the ground floor and headed for the exit that led to the sports yards. They had to return the rope that Kaname had turned into an impromptu leash, of course. After putting the rope away, and cleaning up the storage room that they had messed up in their struggle earlier, they returned to the classroom just in time for class to begin.

* * *

Kaname dropped a plate of curried rice in front of Sousuke before taking her own seat. He looked up at her gratefully with a timid smile, "Thank you."

"Not a problem," she grinned at him, copying his favorite line. The smile grew a little wider and he bowed his head to her slightly before digging in, skipping the traditional before-meal line. She followed suit, enjoying that aspect of his company. When she had moved back to Japan from America she had been made fun of, called 'gaijin' even because of her mannerisms. She had needed to relearn all of the traditions and remember to use them, thought she still preferred the less subtle American ways. With him she didn't have to pretend. She could just be herself without worrying about what he would think of her.

They finished up their meal and cleaned up the kitchen in a comfortable silence. It was an unspoken rule that Sousuke would wash the dishes while Kaname dried and put them away by that point. They had shared dinner together so many times in the past that it only made sense they had fallen into a routine. Still, though, Kaname looked shyly up at him from under her bangs as she could not help but feel it took a certain intimacy to have such an accord. When had it been that they had gotten so close?

Soon enough they were done with their task, and the feeling faded into a warm memory as they turned out of the kitchen. "Sousuke, did you want to listen to those CDs?" she brushed her hair out of her face nervously, glancing over at the clock to check the time as she spoke. It still was pretty early, only eight o'clock. She was afraid he would refuse though, in the small afterglow of the intimate moment before she was afraid of rejection now. She wanted to keep the feeling around for a little longer if she could. This uncertainty was unlike her and she mentally berated herself for it.

Sousuke followed her gaze to the clock and then turned back to nod to her. "I… would like that," he spoke hesitatingly, unsure of himself suddenly. He had felt an odd peace come over him as they had been taking care of the dishes, for once completely relaxed in his surroundings, in the company he kept. It was strange, the relaxed and unassuming atmosphere that had taken them, and he was having a difficult time puzzling out what it could mean. All he could come up with was something he had never once thought would ever apply to him.

Kaname smiled brightly to him when he agreed, "Great! Come on, sit down, I'll put on a bunch of different things." She pushed him onto her couch before taking up station in front of her CD player, placing a binder full of the discs onto her lap and flipping through. She pulled out several discs and gently placed them on top of her stereo. She ejected the tray, removed the discs already inside, and loaded up the six-disc changer before letting the tray slide back in. She grabbed the remote before flopping back onto the ground. Sousuke rose from the couch to sit beside her on the ground, inwardly cringing as he thought he might be punished from moving from where she had set him. Instead, she brought that lovely smile back and he settled down comfortably with a small one of his own, feeling as though the temperature of the apartment had risen several degrees with her expression though he knew that wasn't possible. They stayed up far later than they had meant to, talking and listening to various music, neither wanting the night to come to an end.

* * *

"All right, here we go!" Kaname exclaimed, pumping her fist into the air energetically. Despite the late night she was full of energy, fueled by excitement. Everyone had shown up to the karaoke event she had set up, as promised, the room was rented for the ten hours they planned on being there for, and they had ordered their drinks which would likely arrive soon. All that was left was to order some songs and start singing. "Who wants to go first?" she was met with silence as everyone was tired, still readjusting to their new sleep schedules since they no longer had to stay up all night to study for exams. They had hoped for a little more sleep at the very least, "No one? All right then!" she looked through and found a song to order then took up the mic with a laugh. "Let's start with something upbeat to wake all of you up!" she giggled and then began to sing as the song started up.

_Hashiridase Run For Your Life  
Ano hi no yume made akiramezuni Try And Try  
Kirameki wa nakushitakunai_

_(Start running, Run For Your Life__  
Don't give up just yet on that day's dream, Try And Try  
Don't lose that shine)_

The song was certainly upbeat, as she said. Shinji recognized it immediately, "Ah! Mana Khemia!" he was surprised. He never figured Kaname for the type to know a song from a Playstation 2 role-playing game. He didn't think she even played games, except at the arcade. The others all glanced at him when he had shouted that out, surprised that she was singing a song that, of all people, the resident geek would recognize and not them. Well, all except Sousuke, who had heard the song the previous night.

_Itsumo to onaji asa beru ga naru  
Sujigaki toori no mainichi  
Hurry Up!  
Kyou mo Restless Life_

_(Always the same morning bell rings  
It's an everyday play  
Hurry Up!  
Today is also the Restless Life)_

_Taikutsu na rizumu ni shibareru  
Sanketsugimi na seikatsu  
Wake Up!  
Kanari Restriction_

_(Binding to a tedious rhythm  
A suffocating existence  
Wake Up!  
Reasonable Restriction)_

The energetic music was helping to wake them up. The worker walking in with their various caffeinated beverages helped even more. He smiled indulgently at the girl singing excitedly, the only one with enough energy to bring life to their little party at the moment. He passed out the drinks and left without another word, leaving the teenagers to their fun. Ono-D took a long swig of his iced coffee before deciding he had enough of his own spunk back to bring some life to his friends, "Woo! You go, Chidori!" he shouted, mimicking her earlier movement of throwing his fist into the air. Kyouko laughed and ducked out of the way to avoid being hit by his wayward arm, shaking her head slightly.

_Yume o wasureru nande dekinai yo_

_(Somehow I cannot forget this dream)_

_Hashiridase Run For Your Life  
Mirai no watashi o mitsukedashite Try And Try  
Egao ni kaetai_

_(Start running, Run For Your Life  
Searching for the future me Try And Try  
I want to change into a smile)_

Tsubaki held his soda close as he kept his eyes locked on Kaname. She was a wonderful singer, a beautiful girl, so full of life – not wanting to miss a moment of her performance he had even put his glasses on. Never mind the fact that all of the others were there, this was the first time she had asked him to go somewhere with her, so surely that meant something, right? Surely he had a chance to beat Sousuke in the race for her affections.

_Tokihanate Your Precious Soul  
Shinjiru tsuyosa ni kitzuita nara Try And Try  
Yakusoku wa chikai ni kawaru_

_(Set free Your Precious Soul  
Become aware of and believe in your strength, Try And Try  
Turn a promise into an oath)_

_Noshikakaru kitai ni tachikurami  
Nigegoshi ni nari kaketeru Rise Up!__  
Dakara Restless Life_

_(Dizzy with anticipation hanging over you  
Preparing to run from the edge Rise Up!__Because it's Restless Life)_

_Tameiki nanka tsuiterarenai yo_

_  
(Somehow I cannot sigh)_

Mizuki sipped through her straw, pretending to be unimpressed with Kaname's performance. She hated that the girl showed her up in everything. Looks, brains, talent, admirers – Kaname had everything she didn't. She sniffed with disdain, muttering under her breath that she wasn't _that_ good, and that _she_ could do _much_ better. Once again, though, she found herself ignored as she voiced her bitter thoughts. She decided to wait until someone else had gone before choosing her own song, not wanting to go immediately after the girl.

_Tachiagare Run For Your Life  
Kinou no watashi ni keri o tsukete Try And Try  
Namida o furikire_

_(Stand up and Run For Your Life  
To the me of yesterday settle it Try And Try  
Wipe away those tears)_

_Buchitobase Your Precious Soul  
Afureru omoi wa tomerarenai Try And Try  
Kuyashisa wa chikara ni kawaru_

_(Strike recklessly Your Precious Soul  
Do not stop the overflowing thoughts Try And Try  
Turn regret into strength)_

Kyouko watched her friend with a smile as she sipped at her cold tea, blushing faintly as she was pressed against Ono-D. The room wasn't quite spacious enough for everyone to sit without either someone on the floor or being packed tight. At the moment the only space open was between Sousuke and Mizuki, which was where Kaname would sit when she finished. She grabbed the book of songs and started flipping through it, hiding her face when Ono-D pulled it slightly so he could see it better himself.

_Kaketemiru yo Even Chance  
Yowaki ni jibun ni maketakunai Try And Try  
Mayoi wa iranai_

_(Try a gamble Even Chance  
Do not lose to your weak self Try And Try  
Don't have doubt)_

_Tokihanate Your Precious Soul  
Shinjiru tsuyosa ni kitsuita nara Try And Try  
Kujiketarishinai_

_(Set free Your Precious Soul__  
Become aware of and believe in your strength Try And Try  
It cannot be broken)_

Sousuke, like Tsubaki, found his eyes fixed on the girl in the front of the room. He found watching her to be somehow peaceful, though that made little sense. She was always full of energy, always up to something, and he knew danger lurked around her, but he could not help but to feel calm in her presence. Something about her soothed his more primal nature and allowed him to just be, to be a person instead of a weapon, to be who he was instead of what others had made him. Thanks to her, he was gradually learning just who 'Sagara Sousuke' was.

_Hashiridase Run For Your Life  
Ano hi no yume made akiramezu ni Try And Try  
Kirameki wa nakushita kunai_

_(Start running, Run For Your Life__  
Don't give up just yet on that day's dream, Try And Try  
Don't lose that shine)_

**

* * *

**

**AN: I didn't choose this song for any reason but that it's upbeat. And I like it. The translation is a combination of my own and what I found on the internet. I wasn't too fond of some of the translations so I reworded them and fixed them up a bit with the mistakes I noticed in the existing translations.**

**Song is "Run For Your Life" from the game Mana Khemia: The Alchemists of Al-Revis and it's sung by Shimotsuki Haruka. If you actually recognized the game… I love you… Poor game doesn't have nearly enough love.**

**Anyways, this is probably going to be the longest chapter, unless I decide to do multiple songs per chapter. And except for maybe the last chapter. We'll see. And if you've any suggestions for songs, things you'd like to hear, let me know! Try to keep it in the J-Pop/J-Rock realm for... obvious reasons. I'm ignoring the timeline, but they're still Japanese. Not to say they don't know any American songs, I'm just trying to stick to Japanese music for the most part.  
**


	2. Around the World

**Sing To Me, Our Song – Chapter Two – Around The World**

Kaname stretched as the song finished then set down the mic. She took her seat between Sousuke and Mizuki just as Ono-D ordered a song and grabbed Kyouko's hand and pulled her up with him, "Ah, Ono-D! Wait!" she protested, not having agreed to sing with him. All he had done was asked if she knew the song he had pointed to and, when she said 'yes,' he had it queued up.

Sousuke shifted slightly to make room for Kaname who was pressing tightly against him. She justified it to herself by saying that she and Mizuki didn't always get along and that she was more comfortable with him. In reality, though she refused to acknowledge it just yet, she was taking advantage of the situation to sit closer to him than she normally would. Sousuke swallowed hard and fought hard to avoid the blush he felt creeping its way across his face. He grabbed his water took a long pull, to hide his red face and to cool down. Shyly, Kaname reached over and grabbed her own fruit milk, sipping it while watching Sousuke out of the corner of her eye.

The music started up and Mizuki tilted her head to the side, and then spoke up, "Hey isn't this from Initial D?" She did not watch much anime, but she enjoyed the street racing scenes in it. She had entertained the idea of finding a mountain driver boyfriend on several occasions, wishing to be driven around in a riced out car, seen in public with such a stud, to have-

Kaname elbowed Mizuki and whispered harshly, "Don't drool on me, Mizuki!" Mizuki glared at Kaname then shoved her nose in the air haughtily, taking a sip from her own drink and pretending as though nothing had happened, though she surreptitiously wiped her mouth as she placed the drink back on the table.

Ono-D excitedly began singing, enthusiastically rapping the words,

_Trip to the world  
Yo! Here we go unknown world e to umareta bakari no tabibito  
Narenai ashidori mo mata aikyou kimeru took dake bashitto  
So many people in this world toki ni chuushou tokamonai wake ja nai kedo  
Shimannai took wa warp shite kou suji dake wa tooshite ikiteru  
That's our low!_

_  
(Trip to the world  
Yo! Here go into the unknown world, us just born travelers  
The unfamiliar walk is still charming, you only hit the place you decided on  
So many people in this world, it don't mean that at times there's maybe slander but  
Let's warp past those boring parts, go straight through reason and live  
That's our low!)_

Mizuki and Shinji both laughed, leaning forward in their seats to cheer Ono-D on. Hamming it up, he laughed and danced, mimicking moves he had seen on American music videos, causing the girls to all laugh and cheer him. The short interlude ended and he got back to it with even more enthusiasm than before.

_Ate no nai Trip  
One way ticket to your soul, let's go, buttobitsuzuke mitsukeru Your Goal  
Aishiai jidai ni kanjiai samzama na Drama tsukutte kou  
So many things we wanna try Pop Song no soko ni kakureteru Deep Style  
Gojuu oku no negai uzukakiku World kitto dare ka ni todoku Your Light_

_(Aimless Trip  
One way ticket to your soul, let's go, keep pushing and looking for your goal  
Feel together the times you love each other, let's make all sorts of dramas  
So many things we wanna try hiding at the bottom of a pop song, deep style  
Five billion wishes, swirling word, surely it's gonna reach someone your light)_

Ono-D bowed theatrically with a grin. Kyouko swallowed hard and tried to follow the words on the screen, missing her cue at first and then picking it up timidly. Ono-D grinned and put an arm around her shoulders encouragingly, swaying to the beat with her and causing her voice to warble with the movements. She laughed and picked up the pace, strengthening her voice and singing with more vigor.

_Iki sae tsukenai nemurenai machi  
Suki mo misezuni warai ate  
Uso sae Safety honto ga Empty  
Abunai gurai ni wanna shut and break out!_

_(Can't even take a breath, the city that can't sleep  
Don't be off your guard but laugh at each other  
Even lies are safety, truth is empty  
It's almost dangerous but wanna shut and break out)_

Tsubaki found himself getting into the music in spite of his self, tapping his foot along with the beat with a grin on his face. Sousuke sat there confused, wondering just what exactly Onodera was doing, thinking the movements bizarre. Seeing his confused face, Kaname giggled and whispered in his ear what was going on, and Sousuke nodded, accepting the explanation but remaining confused. Wouldn't one wish to save their breath when singing and not waste their energy and lungs on useless movements? Figuring it was just another cultural thing he would likely never understand, he filed away the new knowledge as nonsense and left it at that.

_Now we gotta start let's get move!!_

Sousuke winced when everyone shouted that line along with Ono-D, covering the ear that Kaname had just yelled in. She laughed and apologized to him, then reached down for her drink, taking a long sip as she kept her eyes on Sousuke, who continued to look utterly baffled.

_Let's move into the brand new world  
Let's dive into the brand new trip  
Hiroi sekai ni obieteru  
Hajimatta bakari no now we go full speed and funky beat  
Kitto kagayaku around the world_

_(Let's move into the brand new world  
Let's dive into the brand new trip  
Frightened in the gray world  
We've just begun now we go full speed and funky beat  
Surely we're shining around the world)_

Shinji picked up the book from the table and started flipping through it to search for a song. Tsubaki turned to look at Kaname and saw her leaning into Sousuke and whispering into his ear with a large smile on her face. He growled low in his throat, going unheard with the laughing, singing, and music to drown him out.

_Dare ka ni todoku made chikara tsuyoku Brand New Wind  
Mirai o egaku chizu mo nai  
Ai date koi date maji ni deaitai yo  
It's the time to travelin' around the world_

_(Until it reaches somebody the powerful brand new wing  
Sketch your own future you don't need a map  
But I seriously want to meet love and affection  
It's the time to travelin' around the world)_

Kyouko giggled and took a step back to catch her breath as her part ended. Ono-D got right back into it; from dancing around in circles behind her he leapt to the front and started back up the rap.

_Information byousoku de tsutawaru jidai demo Choice no shikata ga wakaranai  
Money can't buy my love nante nonki na yatsu ni wa rariaato senkai  
Manual douri ni tada dakiai ai ga nai koto ni kigatsukanai  
Chitsusoku suru mae ni sakebouze Ho! In the midnight dream_

_(Information it's an age that tells you speed by the second but choice isn't understood  
Money can't buy my love what kind of carefree guy gets roped three times  
Following the manual you just hold each other you don't notice things without love  
Before you suffocate shout Ho! In the midnight dream)_

When everyone shouted 'Ho!' along with Onodera, Sousuke winced once more, pulling away. Kaname patted him on the shoulder apologetically, promising she would warm him the next time. Sousuke had a feeling that with Kaname and her enthusiasm 'warning' would translate into 'shove off the couch.' With a soft sigh he glanced around and noticed Tsubaki glaring at him. That was nothing new, really, so he just shrugged it off and took a sip of his water cautiously afraid he'd be knocked over by Kaname at any moment.

Kyouko stepped forward and started up her next part.

_Atsui omoi o osae kirezuni  
Negai wa sora o tsuki nuketeku  
Saigo no nineties ikiteru Full Speed  
Now I know I wanna start to move into the rhythm_

_(Don't snap all control of hot feelings  
Wishes pierce through the sky  
At the last of the nineties be alive full speed  
Now I know I wanna start to move into the rhythm)_

Sousuke learned soon enough that his assumptions were correct, and Kaname pushed him away, and, effectively, onto the floor as she and the others shouted out:

_Now we gotta start let's get move!_

Another sigh and Sousuke was lifting himself off the ground to reclaim his seat. He found he had even less room than before and squeezed in between Kaname and the arm rest. Once seated, Kaname apologized to him and promised she would make it up to him later. Just how was up in the air.

_Sekai no hate ni tachi Hadaka de kanjitai  
Umare hajimeta keshiki-tachi  
Asu date yume date maji ni deaitai yo  
It's the time to travelin' around the world_

_(I want to feel it standing naked at the edge of the world  
The landscapes that have just been born  
But I seriously want to meet tomorrow and dreams  
It's the time to travelin' around the world)_

Shinji ordered the next song with a grin and handed the book to Tsubaki, hoping to distract him from directing that uncomfortable glare at Sousuke. While Sousuke and Kaname both seemed adept at ignoring it, he and Mizuki found it unnerving.

_Take it in your soul!_

Kaname nearly boxed Sousuke's ears the next time she went to shout along, causing him to flinch and he even found himself praying he would not wind up deaf by the time the day was done.

_Let's move into the brand new world  
Let's dive into the brand new trip  
Hiroi sekai ni obieteru  
Hajimatta bakari no now we go full speed and funky beat  
Kitto kagayaku around the world_

_  
(Let's move into the brand new world  
Let's dive into the brand new trip  
Frightened in the gray world  
We've just begun now we go full speed and funky beat  
Surely we're shining around the world)_

Onodera was up again and kept up the act, though by now there was a gleaming sheen of sweat on his face and it was obvious he was going to need to catch his breath for awhile after. Kaname and Mizuki both cheered him on with cat calls of their own, laughing and enjoying his performance. Kyouko stood back and watched him with a giggle, taking the reprieve to catch her own wind.

_Trip to the world  
Yo! Here we go unknown world e to umareta bakari no tabibito  
Narenai ashidori mo mata aikyou kimeru took dake bashitto  
So many people in this world toki ni chuushou tokamonai wake ja nai kedo  
Shimannai took wa warp shite kou suji dake wa tooshite ikiteru  
That's our low!_

_  
(Trip to the world  
Yo! Here go into the unknown world, us just born travelers  
The unfamiliar walk is still charming, you only hit the place you decided on  
So many people in this world, it don't mean that at times there's maybe slander but  
Let's warp past those boring parts, go straight through reason and live  
That's our low!)_

Finally done, Onodera stepped back and took a few moments before he started hopping around again, making everyone wonder just where exactly he had seen those dance movements. He was certainly getting into it though, and making it all the more entertaining for everyone else. Sousuke just hoped that no one expected _him_ to do that when he was inevitably forced to perform.

_Let's move into the brand new world  
Let's dive into the brand new trip  
Hiroi sekai ni obieteru  
Hajimatta bakari no now we go full speed and funky beat  
Kitto kagayaku around the world_

_(Let's move into the brand new world  
Let's dive into the brand new trip  
Frightened in the gray world  
We've just begun now we go full speed and funky beat  
Surely we're shining around the world)_

Kyouko smiled as she worked on the last two verses, taking it easy and turning slightly so she could watch Ono-D, now that she had a better grasp on the lyrics. She went into the last verse and he went into overdrive, intent on making quite the finale. No one knew exactly _what_ he was doing, he probably did not even have a clue, but he ran around the room, hopping about until Kaname shouted at him to be careful of the furniture and their drinks. Kaname shook his head when he motioned his hands in an 'in your face' gesture, and she grinned evilly when he gave her a cocky grin. That grin quickly dissipated and he resumed his dance in the safety zone behind Kyouko.

_Sekai no hate ni tachi Hadaka de kanjitai  
Umare hajimeta keshiki-tachi  
Asu date yume date maji ni deaitai yo  
It's the time to travelin' around the world_

_(I want to feel it standing naked at the edge of the world  
The landscapes that have just been born  
But I seriously want to meet tomorrow and dreams  
It's the time to travelin' around the world)_

_

* * *

_**AN: Just used the lyrics as posted on '' only real edit I made was changing 'ha' to 'wa' in the Japanese lyrics. A slight edit to my note from the previous chapter, when I said keep it to Japanese songs for any requests/ideas for songs to use in the fic. Sousuke and Kaname both speak English and are exposed to American music, so if anyone has ideas for songs for those two, I can use American music with them.**

**Song is Around the World, performed by move.  
**


	3. Kitto OK!

**AN: I'll be up front, this chapter kind of sucks. So does the song though, and it was painful to listen to it over and over while I wrote this XD Song is Kitto OK! from Gundam Wing, a Duo Maxwell character song. I felt it fit for Shinji. So I tortured myself. *cough* Anyways, on with it. I intend to write the next two chapters rather quickly, and then chapter 6 will be a long one, and emotional. Bear with me as I go through some pretty terrible music to get there. Used the lyrics and translation as posted on anime lyrics.  
**

**

* * *

Sing To Me, Our Song – Chapter Three – Kitto Ok!**

The song came to an end so they took up their seats, Onodera hiding behind Kyouko to avoid Kaname's evil glare. He had forgotten it was a very, very bad idea to taunt Kaname, and found himself on the receiving end of two heated glares. Getting in her face had been an even worse idea because that had given Sousuke cause to be angry. He certainly did not tolerate any kind of hostile action towards Kaname, and the suddenness plus her reaction to it as a challenge had put Sousuke on the defensive.

Shinji rose from his seat to take up the mic while Tsubaki flipped through to try to find a song of his own. With Shinji gone from between them, Mizuki scooted over and pressed up against him with a grin. "Why hello, it's been a long time how are you~," Tsubaki flinched away from Mizuki's touch and flirting, turning a concerned look to Kaname. The girl was completely ignored what was going on, chatting happily with Sousuke about something. It always amazed him, and, well, everyone really, that she could have pleasant conversations with him. He was not exactly Mr. Social, and he lacked quite a lot of common sense. It was hard for anyone to have a _sensible_ conversation with him about anything other than the military, let alone an _enjoyable_ one.

The song started up and immediately Mizuki groaned, "This sounds like some old anime character song."

"It's from Gundam Wing," Shinji answered as he waited for the introduction, "It's Duo Maxwell."

"I knew it," she moaned. When Shinji started singing Onodera had to agree with Mizuki and sound a groan of his own. The song was horrible.

_Guuzen no deai ga mirai made kaete shimau  
Kiseki wo shinji nay o umaku iku sa  
It's gonna be OK!_

_(Chance encounter change even the future  
Believe in miracles go on well  
It's gonna be OK!)_

Tsubaki found his song and ordered it, then handed the book over to Mizuki, hoping the distraction would keep her from hanging all over him. Unfortunately for him, she already knew what she wanted, and she set it up to play after his and gave the book over to Sousuke and Kaname. Leaning close she trailed a finger down his chest and half-closed her eyes in an attempt to look alluring. He tried to scoot away, only to find there was no room. He was cornered.

_Dare ni mo watasenai taisetsu na mono wa hitotsu  
Chansu wa ichido dake te ni irero yo ashita ja osoi  
Tada hiza wo kakaete ochikonda kinou  
Wasurete shimae jibun wo shinjite_

_(There is only one thing anyone won't hand over  
Chances come only once seize them tomorrow's too late  
Forget the yesterday  
When you only clutch your knees believe in yourself)_

Kaname looked up at Sousuke as they flipped through the book, "Do you have any idea of what you want to sing?"

He frowned and shook his head, "Do I have to?"

"Sousuke, did you just _whine_?" she giggled, pushing against him playfully. Sousuke turned a glare on the book, rather than on her, and shook his head. He did not whine. He had just been asking a question. "Hmm, well, yes, you do. We're going to be here for ten hours Sousuke, it's only been, oh, fifteen minutes. You definitely need to sing _something_, it wouldn't be fair otherwise. Everyone else is going."

Sighing, Sousuke nodded his head, "All right then. I think I know what I can do," he found a song he had enjoyed listening to the night before, and it was not particularly complicated so he decided to go with it.

_Tabun umazu iku ze dakara umaku iku ze  
Chanse wa me no mae  
Daijoubu kitto OK!  
Tabun umazu iku ze dakara umaku iku ze  
Owari no nai yume no tame ni_

_(Maybe you can go on well so go on well  
The chance is right before you  
It's all right it's surely OK!  
Maybe you can go on well so go on well  
For the endless dream)_

Shinji was lost in his own world, singing with a hyper excitement that the song did not really warrant. That was a good thing for him too, or he would have noticed that everyone was ignoring him. The song was, really, not a particularly great one. For the group of teenagers, it was also quite dated, and not in the way that made it cool again. If it had ever been.

_Akirameta toki kara tsuki sae nigete shimau_

_Giri-giri no puressha made tanoshimereba_

_It's gonna be OK!_

_(When you give it up next time it'll run away_

_If you have fun even when under pressure_

_It's gonna be OK!)_

Kyouko fidgeted slightly, glancing down shyly at her feet and sipping her juice thoughtfully. Ono-D grinned at her and winked when their gaze met, "That was fun, wasn't it Tokiwa? Do you want to find another song we can sing together?" He tried not to look _too_ hopeful, though he was okay if she said no. As much fun as he had singing with her, he also wanted to be able to sit back and enjoy watching her.

"Well, maybe, we can try to find something. There is something else I want to sing though, so maybe after that?" she smiled shyly, only glanced at him as she spoke, her attention fixed on her straw nervously.

"Sounds great!" he cheered.

_Ruuru wa hitotsu dake bibitteru yatsu wa dame sa  
Gyamburu wa ichido dake inochi kakete asonde miyou  
Tada reeru no ue wo dareka no tame ni  
Hashiri-tsuzukete manzoku shicha irarenai hazu_

_(There's only one rule those who are scared are no good  
The gamble's only once try putting life on the line  
One only continues running on the rails for someone  
One ought not to settle for satisfaction)_

Kaname settled the book on her lap and began to look for another song she could sing. She was not sure exactly what she wanted to do just yet. She had led them off with an upbeat song and so far it was keeping on that trend. Knowing Sousuke, he had probably picked a more somber song, so she wondered if she should try to find something like that. She sighed, sitting back, flipping through the pages while only half paying attention. Instead, she kept glanced over at Sousuke, who somehow had managed to dress like a normal teenage boy that day. The effect was quite nice, she thought, trying not to blush. Very nice.

_Itsu mo yume wo miteru nani mo ki ni shinaide  
Dame demo kamawanai  
Kanpeki ni OK!  
Itsu mo yume wo miteru nani mo ki ni shinaide_

_(Always dreaming never mind everything else  
I don't care if it's no good  
It's perfectly OK!  
Always dreaming never mind everything else)_

"Get. Off. Of. Me. Woman!" Tsubaki tried to shove a clinging Mizuki off of him. He really hated her attitude, and it was just embarrassing to have a girl hang on him like that! Especially in front of Kaname! He pushed back on her head, but she was quite resilient, bouncing back immediately, very slowly closing the gap between them. Things were _not_ going as well as he had hoped and planned.

_Tada hiza wo kakaete ochikonde ite mo  
Kotae wa mienai jibun wo shinjite_

_(When you only clutch your knees  
Answers won't be seen believe in yourself)_

Risking a moment of attention, Ono-D turned to look at Shinji, trying not to cringe at the song. He shook his head slowly, seeing the boy with his eyes closed and more shouting the words than singing them. He understood Shinji's love of such anime, considering his love of Arm Slaves, but to love it so much that he would be so in love with a terrible song was really stretching it. Couldn't he admit that Gundam had its faults? Like that song?

_Tabun umazu iku ze dakara umaku iku ze  
Chansu wa me no mae  
Daijoubu kitto OK!  
Tabun umazu iku ze dakara umaku iku ze  
Chansu wa me no mae  
Daijoubu kitto OK!_

_(Maybe you can go on well so go on well  
The chance is right before you  
It's all right it's surely OK!  
Maybe you can go on well so go on well  
The chance is right before you  
It's all right it's surely OK!)_

Sousuke noticed Kaname's cheeks were stained pink and he looked at her with concern, "Chidori are you all right? Your face is red, are you overheating from the crowded atmosphere, do you need to get some fresh air?"

Kaname blinked, wondering at first what Sousuke was going on about since she had been caught off guard. Her first instinct was to hit him for his misinterpretation, but then decided the better of it. He _had_ flinched though, when her fist had clenched and instinctively gone reaching for the harisen. No, she decided, she would not hit him that time. In some ways, she begrudgingly admitted to herself, his ignorance and naivety was sweet. Any other guy would have immediately recognized she was blushing at him and taken that as a green light to make the moves on her. He was just genuinely concerned for her health.

Those were the real reasons she did not hit him. She refused to admit them to herself however. No, what she told herself was that it was supposed to be a fun day, and as long as he was not causing harm, Sousuke could have a slip-up here and there. _That's convincing_, she thought bitterly to herself. Still, though, it kept her thoughts from wandering too far.

"I'm all right, Sousuke. It _is_ kind of hot, but I'm fine for now. Maybe in a few I'll want to step outside, so hold that thought, okay?" she smiled up at him, hoping he would back off. He kept his eyes locked on her for several long moments before conceding. She heaved a great mental sigh of relief, not really wanting to get in the argument she knew she would lead them into if he had pressed on.

_Itsumo yume wo miteru nani mo ki ni shinaide  
Dame demo kamawanai  
Kanpeki ni OK!  
Itsumo yume wo miteru nani mo ki ni shinaide  
Machi ni matta nami ni norou_

_(Always dreaming never mind everything else  
I don't care if it's no good  
It's perfectly OK!  
Always dreaming never mind everything else  
Let's ride the waves I've waited for)_

The song had finally ended, and everyone cheered. Shinji grinned and took his seat, quite proud that it had gone over well. No one had the heart to tell him that they had cheered because the pain had finally ended. Mizuki would have been glad to if she had not been fighting to hold on to Tsubaki as he rose to take his own turn. Kaname and Kyouko both giggled at the sight of him dragging the girl along behind him as he tried desperately to reach the front of the room. If her behavior kept up, it would be quite an interesting performance by Tsubaki.


End file.
